Sakura's days of fun with a twist
by katbabesweetgal122
Summary: Sakura is an 18 year old who just graduated high school,and she works as a waitress at Tomoeada Cafe.She thought she had the word "FUN" fully developed in her vocabulary, but that changes when suddenly a man with a big ego, Syaoran, comes along. Fun was then described as totally sarcastic...But then confessions come along!First story ever to go on !Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Days of fun...With a twist!

Rated M for minor sexual Lemon or Lime.I'm not good at writing that stuff...*whispers to self: I just read a whole lot of it...^/^ *

Summary: Sakura is an 18 year old who just graduated high school,and she works as a waitress at Tomoeada thought she had the word "FUN" fully developed in her vocabulary, but that changes when suddenly a man with a big ego, Syaoran, comes along. Fun was then described as totally sarcastic...But then confessions come along!First story ever to go on ...Horrible summary I know, but please read...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor I did, I sure as heck wouldn't write fanfiction, and then I wouldn't be poor. *Fleas come out of purse* Trust me, I have NO money DON'T .

Chapter one: Meeting the one of a kind guy...

Sakura , 18 year old waitress at Tomoeada Cafe, was running late for work... only reason they didn't fire her was because of how many customers she brought to the her kindness, and amazing ability to woo others at first word, how could she NOT be a good waitress? Simple...She's clumsy. So when she walks into the cafe to start her day at work, and sees NOONE there yet, she looked at the time as she unlocked the door, and BOOM! she was on the floor so fast you couldn't say "da" before she was lyeing there on the floor rubbing her she saw a shadow.

"Early for work for once?" She heard the voice say, and looked up to see her manager, the guy she saw on a daily bases for her tartyness, standing there snickering at her.

"...I'm...EARLY?!" She asked totally she looked at the time again..."HOE!IT'S ONLY 8 AM!?"

"Well, since you're early, and on the floor waiting for me...would you mind if I joined you down there?I want to have some...FUN...with do ya think-" he asked kneeling on the floor on top of her. " Of me doing this-" He slowly started to rub her legs, up to her thighs, and then to her upper, inner most thighs." and this-" He then slowly started to rub her panties where her privates screamed, but he muffled it by slapping his hand on her mouth." Now be a good girl and let me have some fu-" He was punched off her.

"What the HELL are you doing to that girl?Be a gentleman and actually make sure she's okay with it first!" She looked up to her savior, and gasped. 'What amazing amber eyes...and chestnut hair...ooh...and muscles...did I mention Sexy?I did, didn't I?'

"She works here, I'm her manager, and she does as I say, so-" "That doesn't include letting you take her on the floor in PUBLIC!Now I can call the police, and say once they get here, that the reason you have the bruises is because you tried to rape my friend here, and I tryed to get you to stop , but you resisted...Or You can stop trying to rape her, and back off to do your will it be?" He asked confedantly.

Sakura started to inwardly one ever tried to protect her before. In high school, people made fun of her, made rumors that she was easy to get in bed, and treated her like garbauge. Everyone had hated her, but now this man shows up, not even knowing her, and decides she's worth protecting?That was too much.

"...I ...Geuss I should get back to , you to work." Her boss, Ryuuoh stated.  
"Yes sir."

"Not so fast~Kinomoto, wasn't it~ Can I speak to you?" This mysterious sexy guy questioned.  
"...Ano...eto...H-hai..."  
"Good."

-_at the park_-

"I'm Syaoran Li, I work as a Music dealer over at "Guitar guy's workshop". Nineteen. Graduated last year at Tomoeada High. What the heck were you doing allowing him to touch you like that?He could of raped you!"

"...Ano... Sakura Kinomoto...Eighteen...Just graduated this year from Tomoeada 's my boss...I couldn't just push him off me, if I did, I'd get fired! I need the job if I'm going to get to collage...and the pay is great there so...eto..." He just stared then started chuckling like there was no tomorrow, took her hand, and started walking.

" That boss of yours, what's his name?" " ?" "I'm going to have a little talk with him involving the has no right treating employees like that. Especially funny and cute ones like you. "

Sakura giggled. How did he get cute from her? She was just a small , poor, ugly girl who had no family, or love life of any kind. She thought this as they walked hand in hand to his shop. "So, do you like music , Kinomoto-san?" "Un" " you play any instruments?" " A piano...that's it." "Do you sing while you play?" " When I'm upset, yes." "Then you'll love my shop. We have pianos there to play on if you're not buying a guitar, recieving guitar lessons, or working there. There's only 3 pianos there, but I'll have one for you open and ready to-" "I don't play in public." Sakura interupted , scared to sing and play in front of the sexiest guy in the just smirked and declared, "Well you do now." Sakura gaped and observed the man beside her. " I have to work." "Not now".

She smiled and gave the guy was very amusing, and sarcastic in a knew how to bring customers in the shop, and could deffinately woo a girl to his knees if he wanted to...Speaking of knees...Hers were like a were already wobbling, but she wasn't falling yet anyways.

They arived at the shop laughing at a joke Syaoran had said. When she saw the piano, Her eyes sparkled, her hand dropped his, and her feet practicly dragged her to the beautiful masterpeice in front of her. Dragging her basically meant that she ran to it with all her might. Syaoran just watched in utter never thought that a day would come where he'd save a girl, then she runs to the piano, fully not effected in any way whatsoever about what was about to happen to her a few moments ago. He liked how she just dismissed it as if it were just a bad dream. It got him to realise this girl was no ordinary girl, and he always liked a girl like that. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of the piano being played, and an amazingly sweet melody came from the girl's throat.

" Come and share this painting with me..A veiling of me, a magician that never fails...This deep sigh, coiled around my chest , intoxicated by a magor cord...I wonder, do I love you...Or the thought of you? Slow love, slow ..Only the weak...Are not lonely..." Syaoran stared. " Southerns blues , morning dew, Let down your gaurds..I love yous. Ice cream castles, lips to ear rhymes ...A slumber deeper ...Then time...Slow love, slow ...Only the weak..Are not lonely.." The melody still played, and all Syaoran could do was and wonder why the lyrics sounded happy, yet at the same time showed how depressed she was by the way the rhythem was being was like Sakura had wanted to be cheerful, yet the shadows of depression pulled her this a sign? Could he be the one to change this depressed, mournful girl into a cheerful, smiling girl?Then she started to wisper sing, "Slow...Slow love slow..." Then she started to break down." Slow love slow...Slow ..Slow...Ummmmm...Lanana lananana...Umhmmm..." The melody played suddenly stopped, replaced by silence. Syaoran was the first to speak.

"That...was...wonderful..." He slowly walked over to her, sitting there, staring at the keys as if she were infected." I loved really should play in 're really good!" He stated, hoping to cheer her up."uuncee..." It was so low, he couldn't hear her."...Nani?" " UUNCEE!" She screamed as she ran out the door, leaving a baffled, yet amazed, Syaoran Li there, holding her purse with a shocked uncertian look on his face.

"What...just...happened?" He muttered to him self , setting the purse in his office, then walking to the door for another long, busy day at the shop.

Auther's note: Hey hey hey!Sorry if Syaoran's sarcastic side hasn't showed yet, I'm just trying to make it come in at the right far you've seen Syaoran's kind, concerned side, but soon, soon, you'll see the sarcasm I'm talking about, and then how they slowly start chasing after this chapter you clearly see that Sakura is falling fast, and was singing about how Syaoran found her, and made her feel loved in an instant, then she started to sing about how she thought their relationship could be, and named a few things that were is my VERY FIRST fanfic on here, so please be kind, and review what you think, and read the next chapter as soon as it's up! :D If you do, I'll send you free Extra chocolate brownies!:D

Japanese guide to words in the story:  
Ano-um Eto-well Hai- okay Nande- Why san- an honorific used to mean miss or "Miss Kinomoto", or "Mr. Li"  
Un- Yes Uuncee- Shut up Nani- What 3~Thankies!- Katbabesweetgal122 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date?What?NOO...Never heard of it ;)

Hey guys!~:D Just want to say thanks to those who have read so that was only the for the next chapter? I hope so, cuz here we go!

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor property goes to it's respective owners.

SO...LET'S GO!:D -  
chapter 2: Date?What?NOO...Never heard of it ;)

Syaoran's pov :)

'That girl...Sakura...hmmmm...I should visit the cafe...Check on how she's doing.' It had only been a week, yet I had started to really miss her lovely emerald eyes.' Yeah...I think I will...' So that was when I decided to close the shop for the day.I was the only one working there anyways.I locked the door and headed towards the cafe only across the quiet walk seemed to take forever, but I didn't all, I did get to see my cherry blossom soon.'MY cherry blossom?WHOA NOW!When did I start to call her that?"all the time..." , a voice said in my I just shook it off, and found myself at the cafe 's when I saw her...Kinomoto Sakura in a cute waitress outfit.

Her hips swayed with the way she walked, only turning that "cute" comment into "totally sexy" in an instant.

" Sakura! Hey!" Hearing her name, Sakura turned and smiled a gentle smile at ran towards me with a cheerfulness I hadn't seen before.

"Syaoran-Kun!Hiya!" She said with a peppyness so high I thought it was just a little too real. The instant I felt her arms go around my waist and give me a friendly (a little to friendly if you ask me) hug, my heart didn't help any that she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa...fast much?" I retorted with a sly pouted at me and let go while slapping my shoulder playfully.  
"Muuoooh!Syaoran-kun no Baka...eeeeeeeiiiiiitah!" I was so cute when she was annoyed.I oughta do this more often.

"Kidding Sakura... for one onegai." I emphasised the word "onegai" to add , that's me. Sarcasm guy people absolutely adore because of his love for yeah, I'm totally awesome, right? *rolls eyes* Anyways, she nodded,showed me my table, which so happened to be next to the waitress order pick up station, and handed me a menu.I ordered chicken taryaoki with a chocolate this was gonna be good.

She smiled brightly at me, and again, gave me a kiss on the cheek.I just blushed, shocked, as she walked away with my order.

My order got here , and I motioned for sakura to sit by me. After having an inward debate ( I only know cuz she bit her lip cutely) , She finally decided to sit.

" Cell number: 120-332-4435. Address: 103 belonging street." I said. She stared at me , obviously completely and cutely confused.I chuckled. "Write it down. Text me sometime. Visit me sometime. And meet with me somewhere sometime."  
She just opened her mouth about to say something, then changed her mind, closed her mouth, smiled, nodded, wrote it down, and said, "So on the last part, you mean sort of like a date?"

That's when I spit out my drink I hadn't realized I'd taken a sip of.

"What?Date?No...Never..." I stopped only to roll my eyes, " Yes silly, I do mean like a date!" She only giggled. God! Her giggles are so sexy...Wait...WHAT!? Did I just think that? Seriously?

" Okay, my turn,"she started, " Cell no. : 120-332-5532 . Address: 442 Sweetie pie avenue. Write it me sometime. Visit me sometime. And meet with me somewhere sometime." I only chuckled and retorted, " So on the last part, you mean sort of like a date?"

"UUNCEE!" She squeaked..I laughed. God I loved this woman's sense of humor.

"Iae." "..." "Nani?" "So...Date...Tonight at 6? I'm off at 4. That should give you enough time to get ready."  
I gaped at her, then said, " . Tonight at me at the Tsukumaki 't be late." I finished eating gave her the money owed, and left with a satisfied grin on my , she'd see a side of Syaoran Li most wemen didn't ever get to see. Sakura Kinomoto would get to see the loving, happy, gentleman-like Syaoran Li.I'm SO ready for this...Aren't I?...I am right?...RIGHT?...I gulped...'help'...I thought to myself...I wasn't ready, but by goddess's grace, I'd act like it!

Author's note: So...How was it? Good right? Nah...I'm still new at writing. It probably isn't that , and I'm sorry the chapter isn't long. I'm not good writing in boys pov since , ya know, i'm a girl! XD Antywhossers...cx..Hope you enjoyed it though, and to those who reviewed, check you're virtual mail box, your delivary from me (which was a brownie) should be there...As for everyone else, Read and Review! Please!:) This time, you get a whole icecream cake!

Japanese guide to this story-  
"MUUOOOH"- a sound sakura makes meaning ugh, sheesh, or something of the sort.  
"Syaoran-kun no baka"- You're an idiot syaoran!  
Kun- A suffix normally given to a guy friend for honor.  
Eeeitah- A noise sakura makes simbelizing she's mad, or annoyed.  
Onegai- please Iae- No Nani- what

Katbabesweetgal122 signing off! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's days of fun...  
With a Twist!  
Chapter Three time!:)

Me: Heya!:D So I'm just going to let you know That those of you guys who review this time are going to receive a visit from our LOVELY sarcastic Syaoran!:)

Syaoran:WHAT!? And I wasn't told this because?  
Sakura: Cause Syaoran, if you were, you would have said no in a heartbeat!  
Syaoran: Dang right I would have!

Me: *stares and sweatdrops anime style* Anywhozzers...Sakura, sweetie, could you do the disclaimer for me please? :)

Sakura: Of course!...wait what?Disclaimer?! Umm...O-okay... K-katbabesweetgal122 d-d-doesn't o-ow-ow-n CCS!  
Syaoran: Gezzus...When did YOU get shy Saku? *winks*  
Sakura: UUNCEE! *glares and slaps upside the head*

* * *

Chapter 3:Oh yeah...Sarcastic much?lovely...3 never change

Sakura's pov

'Come on Sakura, you can do this!' A voice in my head told me. Apparently It didn't know me very well...This was so not my night...Syaoran and I were to meet at Tsukumaki Shrine (or how ever you say it) at 6...I still have one hour left, and I'm finishing up my make 's when the phone rang.

" Moshi Moshi? Kinomoto residance, Sakura speaking."  
"Hey Sakis!It's Syaoran.I'm going to be a little early okay?"  
" for the warning Syao-kun.I'll be ready and waiting."  
"... 'Syao-kun'?...Really?Is that the BEST you could come up with?"  
"I could say the same about 'Sakis'! Sounds like you're saying Sockies or something."  
"Touche`.But I did say 'Sakis'! If the shoe fits, wear , kura-koi! "  
"...Kura-koi?...Wow..."  
"Okay, I get it, no saku-chan or Kura-koi."  
"Wow,way better."  
"Well, would you rather me call you sexy gal?"  
" . But you know I am!" "Whatever the hell makes you sleep better at night, sexy."  
"Whatever Syaoran-kun. Ja ne." That's when I hung up.

A few minutes later, the door bell was course , looking as sexy and smart and gentlemanlike all at the same time. With that sarcastic yet sophisticated smirk on his gorgeous face, messy chocolate brown hair that only got sexier once he ran his hands through it, a forrest green button up collar shirt,half way buttoned, half way unbuttoned that was tucked into his black dress pants which made him even more smokin' hot, and his amazing shiny black shoes, it was hard not to those weren't even the features I was drawn to was his soulful amber brown eyes that when they looked at you, it felt as if you had been stripped of all clothing, and that they could see your soul. God, was he hot...and he was really starting to look me up and down, and this was getting very very nerving.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the shrine." I said for a matter of fact.  
"We were, but it's dark out, and a woman as 'sexy' as you out alone screams "Do me!Rape me!" ..." "Shut up with the sarcasm!"  
"Well, you hung up on me, and I'm hurt saku-chan!I thought you had more curtisy then that!" His smirk grew.I growled on the inside.  
"What ever...Let's go, ne 'hot stuff'?" "Sure."  
" .Sarcasm. amazing...Never change. NOT!" He laughed, and goddess of all gods, was it as sexy as the man he was...Geezus...His looks just screamed "want some sex?"! Not that I'd have sex with him, god that didn't keep me from looking, cuz jeezus, lord of lords, anyone would.

So as our first date, we had dinner at his house, and man was it big!Also, yes I did say "first date".We're having another one next said so, and I didn't Goddess, if I did Afriditee would strike me down with no problem...So anyways, dinner at his house was romantic, he had steak, fried potatoes, and my favorite, chocolate cake for desert with a little bit of strawberry now I'm still at his house , and we're cuddled up on the love seat.

"so...what now babe?" He asked, whispering in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.I ...GIGGLED?!SInce when would I giggle?!Oh...wait I have to answer...

"How about we watch a movie?"  
" Oh I'll watch something alright, but it won't be the movie."  
"Syao!horrible!ew!"  
"You suggested it." He said know, I've seen a lot of sarcasm coming from him...You may not have, but I have, and man was it sexy...  
"No...I suggested a MOVIE...not a porno, real life edition!"  
"Oh...That sounds nice..."  
"SYAORAN!"  
"Kidding!Kidding!Geez..."I giggled and kissed his cheek.  
And THAT'S when we have magor make out sceenage...It started off gentle, sweet, subtle, and it turned hardcore, tongue war and got so amazing, his hand shot up my shirt to fondle my ...ahem...apples...(A/N: I don't like saying the real names, cuz this isn't a porno, it's not even rated M!Okay...Maybe it is rated M...*Ahem!* Otherwise, I would say the real !:) ) I started to pull away, shocked and scared at the same of him and I ...um...having some "fun" ...but of what I might do while we are, cause geezus was it tempting.O..He stopped and froze in place, remembering what happened only a few days he started to apologize like there was no tomorrow because he thought I wasn't over almost being raped.I only giggled and told him it was fine, I was just shocked more then anything, and we started making out , his lips were so warm, so tasty, so addicting...I'd give anything to make them stay on , this date was the best date ever in the history of dates...Sure it had a whole bunch of sarcasm, but it fit between the two of us.

...That settled it...I was falling...and falling fast...I could only hope he was too...Because if he wasnt, I was on the road to failure and heart he is too isn't he?After all, he is kissing , and he did accept the date fact, he was the one who brought it I have nothing to worry about...Right?I don't right?...Right?Oh god...not again...

* * *

Author's note: So , what do you guys think? I know my chapters are short, but I think they'll get longer soon, because, you geussed it...More drama is coming up!Anyways..How is it so far? I would love some more reviews!:) thanks!Oh , and the prize for reviewing last chapter is in your virtual mailbox. And you know what the prize is this time. (syaoran: hmph... SakurA: *Giggles* ) so, Kero-chan?Dismiss us please?

Kero: Hai!Okay time for the japanese guideline to this story!  
Moshi moshi means "hello?" on the phone! -koi is a suffix normally used with lovers!That's it!  
Now then, Don't forget to read and review!:D Thankies!

Everyone so far: BYE!:D ~KATBABESWEETGAL122 IS SOOOOOO OUT OF HERE!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4:Saku's days of fun...With a twist!:D

Me: Hey Hey Hey!:D It's Katbabesweetgal122 ready for some more awesome writing! :D Okays, so to all the readers who reviewed last chapter, I hope you enjoyed your visit from Syao-kun! (Syaoran: Do NOT call me that!Me:^_^'' hehe) Antywhosserz...Saku-chaaaaaan?SAAAAAKKKUUU-CHAAN!?

Sakura: Nani, Katbabe-chan? *smiles *  
Syaoran: KatBABE-chan? really? XD Well, Kat BABE , wanna go with me?  
Sakura: SYAORAN!EEEEEIIIIIIITTAAAHH!  
Syaoran: (gulps) K-Kidding Saku-koii!  
sakura: *grins* Okay!

Me: =_=''''' Anywhozzers, Sakura-Chan? Could you please do the Disclaimer?  
Saku: Hai! Katbabesweetgal122 does not own ccs! If she did, I'd be scared as hell, and would be running for my life! :D ;)  
Syao: (chuckles and mumbles: me too, saku, me too...)  
Me: HEYYY! D;

* * *

-  
Chapter 4: Sakura's broken heart /3

'Maybe I was wrong..maybe you really aren't who I hoped...'

Saku's pov!:D

So I get home from my date with Syaoran-kun, and i'm all happy go lucky , thinking nothing could bring me down. Syaoran had walked me home, with a little more then a kiss good-night... ( ^/^) Anyways, so I'm home, and thinking nothing could bring me down, when my phone rings.

"Hello?"  
"Kinomoto, Sakura..."  
"Who is this?" I ask, scared this guy knows my name.  
"Your worst killer."  
"NANI!? " I screamed, cuz this guy is totally creeping me out...  
"walk to your door, and go on your front porch. If I don't see you there, EVERYONE you know and love will do as I say, while still on the phone with me."  
"H-hai..." So I walk outside and onto my porch, and wait, knowingly.  
" set the phone on the table and spread your arms out, like you're letting the wind feel you in every direction."  
I do so, when I hear a gunshot, and then I'm out cold.

I don't remember when I woke up. All I know Is that I'm in the hospital, and Syaoran rushed in the door as soon as he heard.

"SAKURA!are you...okay?"  
"...un..."  
" Who did this?"  
"...I don't know..."  
"You don't know?" He looked genuinely concerned. I tried my best to smile.  
"I'm okay..and no, I really don't know...but...He said he was going to kill me...Syao, I'm scared..."  
"..."

_a few weeks later_

I'm out of the hospital now, but Syaoran hasn't talked to me since the night I said I didn't feel like hanging out because my insides were telling me to stay indoors.. I think he's mad or something...Nonetheless, it's been a week since that, and i decided I really am going to play in public..

So I walk out to the piano place far from Syaoran's store, scared he'll be there, and started to play a song I didn't even write...It just came to me now...I'm not really used to "making up songs" as I go, but it fits right now, and little did I know that Syaoran was there, and was watching me, glaring at me.

The song started , and I couldn't stop...I started to sing:

"I'm so tired of being here...Suppressed by all fears...If you have to leave...I wish that you would just leave, cuz your presense still lingers here..And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just too much that time can not erase! When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd, fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years...But you still had...All of me..." I continued playing the same melody I played at the beginning , pouring my heart and soul into the song I've made all on my own, I know tears are running down my face, but I don't is my solitude...My only escape...So I start singing again.

"You used to captivate me, by your resignating I'm bound by the life you left behind...Your face it haunts , My once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, alll the sanity in me...These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just to reall, there's just too much that time can not Erase.. When you cried I'd Wipe away alll of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fright away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years..But you still had...alll of me...  
I tried so hard to tell my self that your gone" I knew I was getting a crowd, but I couldn't stop...Not yet "But though you're still with me..I've been alone all along!" I knew what people said about me...I knew I could have had a better life..If only I never met HIM...The one who caused my life to be such chaos...Ryuuoh...My boss, and my used to be lover back in high school... "When you cried I wiped away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me...ooh...me ooh..me oohh..."

I let the melody play for as long as i possibly could before I ended it. Then I just stared at the keys...Ryuuoh...He's infected me so much...He's the reason I learned the piano...He taught me...He's the reason I love playing it...but hate it at the same time...So much has happened , and now that I've met Syaoran...I thought maybe this hurt would end...but it hasn't...My love for men like Syaoran has only made my heart ache more and more each day... With that thought in mind, I slowly got up. I heard Syaoran say something to me, but I didn't reply..I didn't feel like doing anything but die...Maybe being killed isn't such a bad Idea after all...Especially since there's nothing left for me in this world...Or so I thought...

-Syaoran's pov-

That melody...That song...Sakura must have suffered so much during her life.. and the fact that she's crying only made it harder on me to stay put until the song was over...Sakura had gained a really big crowd. Humangous even...But she didn't even care..She was so much into the song that she didn't care who was the end of the song, I watched as she simply stared at the piano keys, like she did the time that she played at my shop, like she was infected by the touch of it...But suddenly she stood up.I called to her, beckoning her to come safely into my arms, but she didn't notice, or she ignored it , eighther way, she walked out of this place with a look that said " kill me...I don't belong here...There's nothing left of me ...I want to die" and that was when I knew. I knew I had to help her, even if she didn't want me too. Even if it meant breaking her already broken heart... Even if it meant that I had to say goodbye...  
-Sakura's pov-

That song has been playing in my head for hours on end, and i just kept having flashbacks of the time Ryuuoh and I shared...

' "You know what the beaver says when the water breaks its home?" 16 year old Ryuuoh asked.  
"what?" "DAM!" We started laughing, and boy did it feel good to laugh. but some how laughing turned into kissing, and we ended up not catching any fish that day... XD '

' Ryuuoh and I were walking through the park , holding hands, as always. I knew he was mine and mine alone, and I knew I never wanted this to end.'

" Ryuuoh and I making out in his barn, when he asked to marry him, and I said yes. "

' IT was our wedding day, and I was dressed up all pretty. But no one was there to support us. They all thought we were crazy, marrying so young, but I didn't care, because I had Ryuuoh, and that was all I needed..But when the preacher asked him to say "I do"...He said..." I don't." ' That did it..That's when my lifed turned upside down. People had made fun of me because of my love for Ryuuoh, and now that we DIDN'T marry, my torture only got worse, considering Ryuuoh started making fun of me as well.. I was in the midst of crying when Syaoran called.

"Moshi moshi?"  
"Hey, sakies, sorry I haven't called In a while."  
" It's fine. So what's up?"  
" I just called to say we can't hang out you and me..not anymore."  
"Demo...Nande?"  
" I...I just can't deal with a woman right now...The shop is way busy, my head is aching , and my heart is totally confused.I'm sorry , but I'm saying goodbye."  
"...H-hai..." Woww...That was a slap in the face... after all the kisses we shared...after all the things we've said to each other...this...this hurt so much. He hung up then, leaving me with my heart broken, shattered into a million peices..I just stared at the phone, with longing...maybe ...maybe I really should kill myself . Or at least, that's what my mind was saying, but my heart, it was saying " Don't give up hope, love will find you" ...but My mind won the best of me...and I stabbed my self that night...thinking ' good bye...world...goodbye...Syaosyao-koi...Good bye...forever ' ...

* * *

Author's note: So how was it? ( audiance glares at me) Don't worry, I didn't kill sakura off! Not yet !I wasn't even planning on it! She's not going to die! Anyways, how was it? I hope it was long enought to fit your needs. Also I hope it was good. Tomoyo! Please dismiss us!

Tomoyo: Sure thing!

japanese guide:

Demo- but nande- why and the rest you should know from previous chapters! :D

Anyways read and review please! :D

Me: Thanks Tomoyo-chan. ANyways! Katbabesweetgal122 up and out! :D


	5. Chapter 5

ch.5:Sakura's days of fun with a twist! :D

ME: So ... Last chapter...Pretty dramatic right? :D and yes, I meant for every part of the chapter to sound like it did. I know the characters are little O.O.C. but oh well, i'm having fun writing this! :D XD And I hope you're having fun reading it! :)

Saku: Katbabesweetgal122, can we please get on with the story? I don't want to bleed to death!  
Syao: You're bleeding?  
Saku: ...*ignores* Please katbabe-chan?  
Me: Of course my sweet Saku chan. Since you want to go on, why don't you tell the story today! :D Tomoyo: Yeah!Saku-chan!:D narrarate the story today!:D Saku: O-Okay...then, Moyo-chan, could you please give us the disclaimer?

Tomoyo: Un! :D Katbabesweetgal122 and Sakura-chan do not own card captor Sakura! I'd be scared if Katbabe-chan did...But it'd be cute if Sakura-chan did!:D

Everyone : v.v''''

Saku: Thanks Moyo-chan! :D Now...ON WITH THE STORY!:D

* * *

Chapter 5: quitting and giving up are the same thing...But when it comes to love...Maybe giving up could also mean winning?

Saku: This is MY pov! :D So I hope you enjoy!:D

I woke up again, feeling weak, unable to move...This time, I was in my own living room laying in a pool of blood..I stared blearly at the door. Did I just hear a knock on the door?

"Kinomoto?" ...It was Syaoran...Since when did He start calling me that? I thought he wasn't going to talk to me anymore! "N-nani...Syaoran-kun...?" With that he ran into the living room, looking around franticly, when he look down on the ground, seeing me lay in a pool of blood.  
"What...what happened, girl? " His look said he was concerned...His eyes said so as well. But...His voice... it was so cold...at least to my ears...Then I realized some strange thing...This wasn't Syaoran...This was Ryuuoh...I just wished it was Syaoran-kun... So I start to cry..I cryed so hard, he picked me up , slapped my face, and took me to the hospital. I told him I wanted to die...But he wouldn't let me..

-a few days later-

I was just released from the hospital, and was walking home...This time, it was no hollusination...Syaoran was running towards the hospital...He ran strait past me so fast, I span for like...4 times. When He heard an 'ummmph' , he turned. Then he just stared.

"What?" I asked sarcastically with a bit of coldness, trying to distant myself from him. " Do I have something on my face, Li-kun?" I knew that was really not called for...but it was the only way to deal with the heart break...  
"...you...You're okay..." He sighed in releif, walked slowly to me, and hugged me tightly. I wanted to cry...But I couldn't...Not with him around... " I thought you weren't going to talk to me, Li-san? What happened to not hanging out with me, huh?" He winced, but still, didn't let go. " I know what I said Sakura...but when I heard the police talk about a girl in a pool of blood...on YOUR address...I ... I swear I was going to die just waiting to see you, and so I ran here as soon as I possibly could, but here you are...Out of the hospital...Okay...Unharmed...And really sexy with the sarcasm." I stared...That...was so sweet... but..I STILL couldn't trust him...

" SO what now? That's when you decided that it's okay to hang out with me?"  
"...Sakura I know what I said was hurtful to you...I know...But I was only trying to help you-"" By saying goodbye?"

An intake of breath was heard, and Syaoran started to define what exactly he meant by helping, " Look, Saku-koii, we can talk like we're friends, we can talk like we're lovers even, but if I have to talk to you like I'm an enemy here, then you certainly will NOT like it." I gulped. He continued." Listen, I know I left us in a very bad position...I had no right to do that...I just wanted to protect you..from getting hurt from me...Since it seems like everyone who I get close too, well..They vanish off the face of the earth, and I didn't want that happening to you, since you've already suffered so much... When I heard that song at the piano place, I thought...' she wouldn't be singing that if it weren't for me...she wouldn't be as hurt if it weren't for me.' "

" So I decided it would be best to distant us , to protect you, and me, and still at least have you as an acquantance...Do you get what I was trying to accomplish? I know it was wrong, I know it was stupid of me, and I know that it hurt you... Just please try to understand where I'm coming from?" He finally finished, giving me that STUPID puppy dog look, that looked so adorable on him...I understood alright, and I wanted to cry , because here he was...Trying to protect me AGAIN...  
" Syaoran...is that why you've been so cold ? I... I won't fall off the face of the earth , though, because if I did, that would mean, well...It would me that I wouldn't have you as...what ever we are .." I chuckled for a second then continued, " So here's what I think.I think we should go back to the way we were, and try NOT to be so distant, because, believe me, it's really hard being distant to one of my only ...what ever we are!" He laughed at that and smiled, kissing my nose. We still haven't broken away from eachother's embrace yet, but I knew it was for the best I was in his arms right now.

"Kura-koii... Fine. We'll go with your way, but you better not hurt me, and I promise I won't hurt you, 'baby' ! " Oh..My...Geezus ...Lord of all lords...That was soooo freaking sexy...  
" okay." I smiled cutely for him, then layed my head on his chest, thinking that this ...this was what I was living for...I know I love him now... I knew it from the day he saved me from my boss ...Gosh...That day felt like it was years ago...

" You know, kura-baby, I think right now, it's best that we stay friends for a while. " He chuckled that amazing chuckle, and took my head of his chest gently with one hand, in such a way that he could look into my eyes. "I mean, after all, with the way we are, if we go out , you might just end up murdering me before tomorrow night. " WOW...And just like that we were kissing...What was it with us 'friends' and kissing? Haha, I mean it's not that I minded, because goddess, there's no way I could mind when it's him...especially when it's him...

"Syao-kun!friends aren't supposed to make out with eachother you know!"  
"I didn'ts say we wouldn't have our benifits! " "SYAORAN!" He laughed...then he kissed me again...and this time, I didn't pull away. This time, I let him, thinking to myself...This is it...This is the boy I'm wanting forever with...then I remembered...I had work tonight!I pushed away with a squeak and started to run.  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" He screamed from far off.  
"GOT TO GET READY FOR WORK!I START MY SHIFT IN 1 HOUR!" I heard him laugh and ask, " YOU NEED A LIFT?"  
"Nah! Thanks though!" With that , I ran to my house, got into my uniform, and ran to the cafee. I got there with only 4 minutes to spare, so when I put my apron on, clocked in, and grabbed my waitress stuff, it was time for my shift to start.

It's kind of funny that my first customer had to be my manager..He beckoned me to come in to his office, so I went, ready for whatever torture he had in store for me today...

-Syaoran's POV-

I was left standing there, shaking my head with a look of amuzement...Sakura Kinomoto never failed to amaze me...Then I remembered...Work..Meant Ryuuoh, which meant Sakura would have to do with Ryuuoh. I ran off to the building, prepared to become hostile.

I got there, seeing sakura walk into the office,with the door closing behind her.I'd wait until I heard a scream, then I'd act.

-My POV-

Sakura waited for Ryuuoh to say something...Anything...

"Sit." ..was that all?  
"Hai."  
" Now, explain to me just WHY you were in the hospital, with a stab wound in your chest?"  
"I-I...I stabbed myself , sir."  
"You stabbed , You're just a good for nothing slut anyways..."  
"Nani?!" I asked, growling really low.  
"Now, now Kitty kat kura.." I gulped...I haven't heard that nickname in 2 years...yet it still had the same effect, I was calm in an instant, frozen in place. He saw what it did to me , and smirked, " Now, explain to me why you missed work." He said as he leaned over me, kissed my trembling lips, and put his hands in my panties. I wanted to scream, but knew it wouldn't get me anywhere...

...And so I explained my time in the piano place...and the heart break I endured because of him. But that was it.

-with syaoran-

' What's taking her so long? Is he just talking about work in there? Or is he making her be quiet? ' He thought. That's when the door opened. Out came sakura, looking absolutely fine. 'What in the world?' He exclaimed...' It's like..She wasn't harmed at all... '

-back to sakura-

I can not believe he did that...I had to act normal though, since no one knew of what he does to me...I couldn't take this anymore... I was going to have to quit...  
So I stopped, turned , walked back in there, went off on him, told Him I quit, threw my apron at him, and waltz right back out . With a grin on my face. He so deserved that.

-Syaoran's pov-

I watched in amazement when I saw sakura stomp back in there, scream a few minutes, and walk out with out an apron, yet a smile was on her face...What..The ...Hell...? Then It hit me... She must have quit! Good for her! Now that was time for some celibration.

"SAKU-BABY!" I called, ready to ask for her to join me for dinner and a movie tonight...And this time, I might actually watch the movie...

* * *

Auther's note: So...Beautiful isn't it? I know my chapters are short, but I figure, shorter chapters means longer stories, and longer stories means happier readers. So please, read an review okay? I think I'm done with Authers corner, since it just takes so long to do, and you guys want longer chapters, and I want to focus on the story, so thanks! Watch for next chapters to come!:D

Katbabesweetgal122 OFF and OUT :)


End file.
